La vida con mama
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: ¿Como seria la vida de Shinji sin los Angeles, los Evans, NERV, con su madre...? ¿Como seria su vida si todo fuese normal y corriente?


**La vida con mama**

-Fuego!!

La orden de Misato Katsuragi a Shinji, que estaba en el Eva-01 consiguió acabar con el Ángel.

Shinji estaba agotado. Había costado trabajo acabar con ese Ángel. Tenia ganas de irse a la cama, así que ni ceno siquiera.

-Así que nuestro gran héroe Shinji Ikari esta agotado por su trabajo- dijo Asuka burlonamente

Shinji paso de ella. Estaba demasiado cansado para aguantarla y entro en su habitación mientras oía a Misato darle las buenas noches.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos- dijo Asuka irónicamente para fastidiarle

-Ojala no existiesen los Ángeles...-dijo Shinji para si mismo tumbado en la cama. A partir de ahí cayo en un profundo sueño...

**· · ·**

Shinji despertó. Se puso su ropa para ir al colegio y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba su madre, Yui Ikari preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Mama

-Buenos días, Shinji ¿Que tal has dormido?

-Pues muy bien- contesto en un bostezo

-Mas te vale que hayas dormido bien

-¿Por que lo dices?- dijo Shinji extrañado

-Porque es tarde

Shinji miro el reloj. Era tres cuartos de hora mas tarde de la hora a la que se suele levantar. Lo que quería decir que ya habían empezado las clases.

-¿¡Pero por que no me has despertado!?

-Entre a despertarte pero te vi hablando en sueños y no te quise despertarte. Decías "Asuka, cariño, ¿Que me estas haciendo? ¿Acaso quieres jugar?"- Yui puso una sonrisa picarona- Y bien ¿Quien es Asuka?

-Es...nadie!!- dijo Shinji colorado

-Ja, ja- rió su madre- No me tomes por tonta. Se quien es. Sohryu Asuka Langley. Vive en un apartamento con una chica llamada Rei Ayanami. La verdad no puedo explicar como dos chicas pueden vivir solas sin sus padres...Te gusta ¿eh?

-No...Adiós!!- Shinji cogió su mochila y salió con la corriendo con la cara mas colorada que se le hubiese visto. Yui cogió su café con su sonrisa picara en la boca aun.

La vida de Shinji era muy tranquila y normal. Vivía solo con su madre, ya que sus padres estaban divorciados y no se sabia a que demonios se dedicada su padre o donde estaba. La vida diaria de Shinji era como la de cualquier adolescente catorceañero normal del año 2015. Tenia a sus mejores amigos a su lado, Touji y Kensuke. Y también tenia a Asuka. Esa chica que todo el dia le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero aun así le gustaba. Y todas las noches soñaba con ella. Aunque nunca se le ocurrió pensar que su madre le pillase hablando de ella en sueños.

Pico a la puerta de la clase 2-A. Pidió permiso para entrar y se sentó en su sito sacando su ordenador para trabajar. Sus amigos estaban sentados a lado suyo.

-Pero bueno, ¿que te ha pasado?- pregunto Kensuke

-Es una larga historia- alguien le tira una bola de papel a la cabeza y mira hacia atrás. Era Asuka.

-Así que te dormiste ¿eh, Ikari?- Asuka se burlo de el

-"Ella me insulta pero aun así me gusta"- pensó Shinji en un suspiro

-"El me gusta, pero ¿por que siempre me meto con el?"- pensó Asuka

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente. Cuando llego la hora de irse, Shinji salió el ultimo por la puerta. Cuando pasaba por el umbral, Asuka le paro.

-Espera, Ikari- dijo

Shinji se echo un poco hacia atrás asustado, pero sintió como su cara se acaloraba in poquito.

-Oye, es que quiero ir a un baile- Asuka no utilizaba el tono burlón que solía usar con el- y es que no me dejan pasar sin pareja. Se lo intento pedir a los demás, pero esos tontos huyen de mi, así que solo quedas tu.

-Euh...-Shinji dudo

-Y no acepto un no de respuesta!!- dijo Asuka en tono amenazante, lo que hizo que Shinji aceptara. Asuka puso una sonrisa pillina y se marcho. 

Ella quería que todo esto fuera un secreto. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Hikari la escucho "sin querer queriendo". Hikari se lo cuenta a Touji, Touji a Kensuke, Kensuke se lo cuenta a...

Asuka estaba en su apartamento con Rei. La razón por la que vivían juntas era porque eran huérfanas y así se acompañaban la una a la otra, aunque a veces no congeniasen. La agresiva personalidad de Asuka chocaba frecuentemente con la tranquila Ayanami.

-Oye, Rei- dijo Asuka- esta noche voy a salir así que no me esperes despierta- Asuka no tenia pensado contarle la razón.

-Ya lo sabia

-O_o ¡¡¿¿Que ya lo sabias??!!- Asuka estaba sorprendida. Se supone que era un secreto- ¿Quien te lo dijo?

-Touji Suzuhara

-Ese Suzuhara- Asuka apretó los puños- ya vera el lunes...Tu calla ¿eh Rei?

Asuka salió de la sala gruñendo. Cuando ya era la hora de marchar, salió ya preparada con una minifalda y una blusa escotada. Todo lo que fuese necesario para que ese tonto de Shinji se fijase en ella. 

-Rei, me voy. Est...-Asuka se dio cuenta de que Rei no estaba, así que callo y se marcho. 

Shinji salía de casa. 

-Mama, esta noche salgo 

-Ya lo se 

-Eh?- Shinji también se sorprendió al igual que Asuka con Rei 

-Soy tu madre, no me puedes ocultar nada- dijo en una carcajada 

Shinji salió cabizbajo murmurando lo malo que era que tu madre se enterase de todo. Asuka no le había dicho nada de que callase, pero aun así no quería que la gente se enterase y le dijese "¡Vas por Asuka!" cuando le quisiesen rabiar. Sobre todo le fastidiase que lo supiese su madre después de pillarle hablándole en sueños. 

Nervioso, espero en la esquina donde habían quedado. ¿Como saludar a Asuka? En una cita no se puede saludar como se saluda en clase. Tiene que ser de una manera especial, para que ella se fije en el. 

-Parece que te has atrevido a venir- se oyó a Asuka. Shinji giro la cabeza y se le empezó a caer la baba. Alguna vez se la había imaginado así, pero el verla de verdad lo hacia mas...mas...Shinji no sabia como explicarse a si mismo. 

-Ho...hola- tartamudeo con la cara como un tomate y cara de bobo. 

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?- cogió a Shinji del brazo y le arrastro- "Al menos ya se ha fijado en mi"-pensó 

Llegaron a la discoteca y pudieron entrar por tener pareja. Empezaron a bailar nada mas llegar a la pista. Todo fue muy bonito para los dos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de quien les rodeaba. Notaban la presencia de una pareja que se parecían mucho a Hikari y Touji. También había una chica de pelo azul parecida a Rei y un pecoso ojos verdes parecido a Kensuke. Pero no es que se pareciesen ¡Es que eran ellos! Entonces se sintieron intimidados, hasta que Asuka no lo pudo aguantar mas. 

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÉIS AQUÍ! 

-Bailar- dijo Hikari como si nada 

-¡REI, TE DIJE QUE CALLADITA! 

-Yo no dije nada- Rei siempre con su tranquila voz 

Shinji intentaba tranquilizar a Asuka, pero el también acabo enfadándose. 

-Touji, Kensuke ¡¿Por que tuvisteis que venir?! 

-Uuh, parece ser que es verdad eso de que se gustan- dijeron en tono burlón 

-NO!!!- Asuka y Shinji gritaron al unísono, pero fue tal el jaleo que armaron que los seguratas del la discoteca acabaron echándoles fuera. 

-Eh! Que yo he pagado por entrar!- grito Asuka mientras les daban con la puerta en las narices. No tuvieron mas remedio que marcharse a casa 

-Lo siento Shinji- dijo Asuka- yo quería al menos una vez una velada sin tener a los demás alrededor 

-Al menos has hecho un record. Has conseguido ser buena conmigo durante un buen rato 

-¿Quieres ver lo buena que puedo ser contigo?- dijo Asuka dándose la vuelta 

-Quiero 

-Ay, Shinji, Shinji, Shinji...-Asuka cogió a Shinji de la cara mientras este le cogía a ella y se iban acercando 

**· · · **

-Shinji, Shinji, Shinji...- Misato despertaba a Shinji zarandeándolo. Shinji abrió los ojos y vio a su tutora. 

-Venga, que llegas tarde- dijo Misato con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Shinji se froto los ojos y se levanto. 

-Por que me tuviste que despertar para volver a este mundo cruel 

**FIN**

¿Como seria el mundo de Shinji, sin los Ángeles, sin los Evan, con su madre...? Todo eso me lo he imaginado y lo he puesto en este Fan-Fic. He puesto algunas cosas de mi cosecha como la de que Asuka y Rei Vivian juntas, pero que da bien ¿o no? Como siempre digo, si no os gusta la pareja Shinji x Asuka, lo siento. Pero a mi me gusta. Que se le va ha hacer. Bueno, y la frase final, la del mundo cruel ¿El mundo de Shinji no es como un mundo cruel para el? 


End file.
